


Perfect

by Starsxwonder



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsxwonder/pseuds/Starsxwonder
Summary: Kurama is surprised by your choice of activities for your date night





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little one-shot I decided to write to try out my hand at writing. I hope you enjoy it!

I had too many clothes. At least, that's what I had told Keiko and Botan when they dragged me shopping after our lunch date. While it was true, I was at a loss for what to wear.

 

With a defeated sigh, I plopped down in the middle of my floor staring at the massive pile of rejected clothes. This was impossible. Absolutely impossible. I didn't know why I was trying so hard. Perhaps I should have taken at least one of the many outfits my friends had shoved in my face. Tonight wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like Kurama and I hadn't been on what seemed like a million dates already. It was always a chore to find something that came close to keeping up with him. He was always well dressed, even when it was inconsequential.

 

I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It wouldn't matter by the end of the night anyway. There was still plenty of time before he was supposed to pick me up from my tiny little apartment, but I was an impatient person and it was ten times worse when I was bored. It wouldn't hurt to go to his house, even though it would earn me a very stern glare and a good talking to. I could protect myself well and he knew that but he had never been able to fully get over his protectiveness. He didn't want me walking alone at night but I personally thought it killed his pride a bit when he couldn't perform his gentlemanly acts, which were always the sweetest.

 

When I arrived and knocked on the door, Kokoda answered and his smile brightened the room. He was a sweet kid and took to me instantly when we first met. He led me into the living room where Shiori and Kazuya were and Shiori was out of her seat in an instant.

 

“Y/N! I didn't know you were coming by! Shuichi said he'd be picking you up for your date tonight.”

 

I felt him before I saw him. It didn't matter if I had spirit awareness or not, I could always sense him. I didn't have to turn around to feel his agitation.

 

“Hello.” His voice was like velvet with just that one little word but it had that undertone: I was in trouble. His mother must have caught onto it too because, bless her, she swooped in and saved the day.

 

“Don’t be cross, Shuichi. You haven't brought her by in so long I was beginning to think you didn't want her around anymore.” 

 

The mischievous amusement in her eye wasn't lost on either of us. She was way more perceptive than she was given credit for. I gave her a wink and turned around and gave him my best smile, the really sweet one that usually got me out of trouble. I saw him relax a little. It worked. For the most part anyway. 

 

“So where are you two headed tonight?” Kazuya asked looking curious.

 

“It's a surprise!” I grinned even bigger than before. “You may not see me around anymore once Shuichi sees what we're getting into. He insisted I choose what we were doing tonight.”

 

All four of them looked a bit worried. 

 

“Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. I'll bring him back in one piece,” I said to reassure them. Kurama grabbed my hand and we bid them goodbye. We walked side by side, headed to the nearest bus stop. Kurama was quiet during our walk signifying his prior annoyance. Sitting down on the bench once we reached the bus stop, I figured it was time to break the silence.

 

“Go ahead and scold me so we can get this over with.” I smirked trying and failing horribly to hide my barely contained laughter. He only looked at me and smiled.

 

“You will never do things the easy way, will you?”

 

“Well of course not!” I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air to emphasize my point. “That's no fun and it's one of the many reasons why you love me. Gotta try to keep you on your toes.” I stuck my tongue out playfully at him. Before he could reply, our bus arrived and we sat in comfortable silence until we got to our next stop a little further out of town.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” He eyed me suspiciously, but I saw the look of pure curiosity in his eyes.

 

“Well, I found this small little ramen shop that's supposedly never that busy and I heard it was super good so I figured we'd try it out."

 

Kurama smiled at my enthusiasm. “That seems simple enough but I'm worried about what you are planning for after.” 

 

That earned him another sweet smile as we entered the ramen shop. The aroma of food invaded my senses and my stomach betrayed me by growling. I didn't realize just how hungry I was. We took our seats, placed our orders, and talked about our week. I told him about being busy helping Genkai at the temple and he, surprisingly, complained about the stresses of the last couple of months of high school. He was glad he was almost finished.

 

We went on our way and headed down the street and I found myself wondering just how much the fox was suffering from the unknown. It wasn't often I was able to do that and I was reveling in it. I stopped him outside of an old building and the look on his face when we walked in was that of dread and underlying amusement.

 

“You brought me here to watch you skate? Why are we here instead of the new one they built in town a few years ago?” he asked. My laughter couldn't be helped as I grabbed his hand and all but dragged him to the counter and gave the guy at the counter our sizes. “There are less people to embarrass ourselves in front of when you fall. I totally had your best interest at heart here.” 

 

He eyed the clunky, four-wheeled skates with disdain. “Sure you did. How are you supposed to move with these things on your feet?” I looked at him with fake shock. “Throwing in the towel so early?” I asked. “Challenge accepted then,” he replied, absently.

 

We changed into the skates. I attempted to stand and the skates gave way from under me and I fell back down onto the bench. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “You can't skate?”

 

“Of course I can! Just have to get used to it,” I defended. I stood up a little slower the second time and somehow, not so gracefully, made it to the rail of the rink. Watching Kurama make his way the short distance towards me was probably one of the best things I'd ever witnessed. The look on his face was unreadable and I wondered just how much he regretted making me decide what we were doing that night. 

 

As I started down the line, still holding the rail, I managed to turn around. Kurama hadn't moved an inch. “You can't skate.” It was a statement this time. 

Half offended, I rolled my eyes. “Of course I can. It's really simple.”

 

“Then why are you still holding onto the rail?” Shots fired. With over-confidence and determination, I pushed myself off a little ways and let go. I looked at him with pride, hands on my hips. I attempted to turn a bit. Big mistake. I fell. And fell hard. He was smirking at me again. Determined, I tried to get up but the outcome wasn't any better. Kurama was full on laughing at me. I faked a pout. “Your turn.”

 

Eyeing the people around him, calculating their movements and exactly how to go about this, he shrugged in a "oh well" manner. All the confidence he ever had about himself disappeared the moment he started out to the floor. I got my footing and stood up, putting my skate up to use the front bumper to try to stay balanced before he got to me. He smiled triumphantly, but as he reached me he lost control. His feet came out from under him and fell with the grace of a fawn learning to stand, and brought me tumbling down with him when his foot hit mine. We laughed together on the floor.

 

It took Kurama all of ten minutes to catch on and not fall anymore. At least he was able to help me up each time I met the ground. He got a bit unsteady when the other skaters flew by. I was finally able to stay upright and skate without falling as long as I went slowly, albeit I still grabbed the wall from time to time. The next couple of hours went by in this fashion before we decided it was time to go. We talked and laughed about our time as he walked me home. 

“How was it?” I asked shyly.

 

“It was perfect. I'll let you get to bed now and I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you.” After a quick kiss, I got one last smile before he walked away. I went to sleep that night as happy and content as a girl could be.


End file.
